


Never Enough

by BookwormRina



Category: BTOB, Mamamoo, NCT (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 95 line, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band Fic, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I'm not even kidding, M/M, Or at least bi, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Soulmates, a glorious mess tho, everyone is a hoe, read this it's good i promise, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormRina/pseuds/BookwormRina
Summary: Hyuk have never wanted a soulmate, Sungjae was anticipating them, Yuta actively searched for them, Johnny longed for them, and Wheein was just chill.the 95 line band fic no one asked for (but everyone desperately needed)ps. this started as a hyukbin fic only, but the 95 line band happened, so........





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: strong language
> 
> So if you haven't watched Hyuk's and Hongbin's solos from the Daydream concert yet, it's highest time since that was what started this whole thing. ^.^
> 
> Updates may be slow, I'm writing this instead of my thesis paper. Love you all ^.^
> 
> Special s/o to @leaderdino who bears with me and kicked me through this (it's only the first chapter tho, hahaha)
> 
> this chapter alone is longer than most of my finished fics......

The champagne popped open with a loud noise. The crowd cheered as the tall and very handsome guitarist and background vocal of the new sensation rock band the Demigods, named Yook Sungjae, poured the entire bottle on Han Sanghyuk, who was the lead singer and was unanimously voted as the leader of the band, and who was already drunk enough an hour ago to throw his plain black t-shirt to the just as drunk and incredibly pleased groupies present in their shared and very luxurious apartment.

 

They had every reason to celebrate though. Their little band that mostly started off as a group of friends and schoolmates having jam sessions after school was recruited by one of the smaller-but-not-so-small agencies of the South Korean music industry, and after a bit of touching up – and getting two new members to train with – they were deemed to debut. The agency let them use the name they had used while doing smaller gigs, thus the show went on – with six members.

 

Han Sanghyuk, the leader (because no one else wanted to be) and lead singer (because he threatened everyone who wanted to steal his spotlight) went by the stage name Hyuk. He told everyone in every interview possible that it was because it sounded cooler that way, only to be contradicted by his childhood best friend Sungjae, who told everyone in every interview possible the true story – namely that when they met first at the age of five neither of them could have pronounced the letter ‘s’ correctly thus they called each other Hyuk and Jae. The first nickname stayed.

 

Hyuk also argued that it was easier to moan it. Indeed, there were uncountable men and women alike to moan his name. He was tall, he had broad shoulders and strong body, and the blonde hair that was a smaller fortune to maintain emphasized is sharp and handsome face. Hyuk did everything to live his rock star lifestyle to the fullest – pretty things on his arms, tattoos and alcohol were his steady companion. And his band, of course - his family.

 

They did most things together, like getting tattoos from renowned tattoo-master, childhood friend and former drummer Park Jimin. Hyuk had four this far – a skull composition with wings on his left side, one of the best designs Jimin ever did, a flying angel on the left side of his chest that looked up to the sky and was drawn in a very modern, architectural style, a rosary wrapped around his right hand, all three currently coated in rose drops of champagne. The fourth one was covering his left thigh. It was a three dimensional - looking piece of art, making his leg look like someone carved it on him, and Hyuk absolutely loved that one. Shame he promised the managers to keep his pants on when he wasn’t in his room. Hyuk regretted that decision more and more every day, and he often voiced this opinion to Sungjae. And of course, as every member, he had a small sun and a small moon behind his ear.

 

Yook Sungjae was the solo guitarist and the _actual_ leader, and the best friend of Hyuk, for more years by now that any of them cared to actually remember. And boy, ha wasn’t the typical stay in the shadows best friend those famous people seem to have, no. Sungjae was in game, just as much as Hyuk himself. They were the same height, but Sungjae always preferred his hair darker. He had a tree (the Tree of Life That Kept Them Alive After Parties, as Junmyeon, one of the managers called it once) with a dreamcatcher tattooed on his left side, and a few white dots on his right forearm that formed the Pisces constellation – as he figured out after many, many years.

 

Ah, those dots. You see, they were Sungjae’s soulmate mark. He had it since the day he was born. He was one of the few million people all over the world that could find their soulmate through tattoos. There were many ways for a tattoo to reveal your soulmate. They could show you where your soulmate is, it could change color, be something that’s typical of your soulmate, or be something they are passionate about. It could be a countdown, coordinates, or even a name. The possibilities were infinite, and Sungjae was quite excited to find his soulmate – whoever it was.

 

And there were Taehyung and Jimin. Like that, together ever since day one, way before Hyuk and Sungjae new them. They were soulmates, and they never had to live without each other, as they were living in the same neighborhood and their parents were in good terms to begin with. Their soulmate bond was based on hearing each other’s voices and being able to communicate telepathically, and, in result, driving all their friends mad. They _were_ Taehyung and Jimin, and despite all the groaning from the members, they were made to each other.

 

Taehyung was the other guitarist of the band, he handled the rhythm guitar. He was tall and had soft golden-brown hair that was often held back from his eyes with a bandana. And, of course, dating Jimin meant that he was covered in tattoos as well – he had a weeping angel figure covering his back, the wings cut down. Taehyung often liked to joke that it looked like it was his wings that were cut down, and then he kissed Jimin proudly. He also had a Japanese dragon flying around his right leg, sliding through cherry blossoms, and a sun and a moon on each ankle, in honor of their band, that had those symbols as their logo.

 

While Taehyung was tall and lean, Jimin was relatively short and muscular. He used to be the former drummer, while they were in high school, but eventually he decided he liked drawing more, so he didn’t join to the company with the rest of the band, he rather studied as a tattoo artist. And like every tattoo artist that counts, he himself was heavily painted too. A Japanese-style composition covering his right leg, a noir-styled one on his right arm, as if countering the one on his leg, an emerald eyed skull decorating his left hand, and an eagle with spread wings, accompanied by skulls on his neck. He also had a few piercings to add to the mess. His ears were fully pierced, with various styled earrings, he had a black spike in his right eyebrow, and both of his nipples had piercings as well – that everyone saw way too many times, according to their other manager, Yongguk. But, if you asked Taehyung, he would have said that his absolute favorite were the two silver studs horizontally decorating Jimin’s tongue. No one asked though, but Taehyung shared this information gladly. He also added that they were very nice against his dick when Jimin blew him. Usually this was the moment the managers left the room.

 

Their bassist was really one of a kind, so she really fit the boys. They met Jung Wheein too in high school. She was supposed to be sort of a background character, Taehyung and Jimin shared quite a few classes with her, yet they never noticed her. Well, until the band came to be, and they were looking for a bassist, and this small girl showed up and blew their mind. After they were comfortable enough, Wheein started to let herself go and told Hyuk off so artistically that Sungjae applauded loudly more than once. Right now, she was sporting a short bob cut hairs in chocolate brown color that framed her features so nicely, that several of the fangirls said that they were switching bias for her. The boys didn’t appreciate that. Except maybe Jimin, who had to deal with too many fangirls in his tattoo parlor that weren’t paying guests. Even his friends paid, like for the anchor entwined by small, pastel flowers on Wheein’s left foot, and the droll styled Eye of Horus on her left hand.

 

Her soulmate mark was a tattoo too. But unlike Sungjae’s, hers was an active one – she had a golden compass, sitting on small pink rosebuds, always showing what direction her soulmate would be. Yuta asked her once if she wanted her soulmate to be a man or a woman – she said didn’t mind either way. A soulmate is a soulmate, they’d be always meant to be.

 

They - Hyuk, Sungjae, Taehyung, Jimin and Wheein – were the original members of the Demigods, but Jimin parted ways – only in the professional meaning, of course. After they were requited as trainees, Yuta and Johnny were added to the bunch, Yuta replacing Jimin as the drummer, and Johnny behind the keyboards.

 

Johnny came from Chicago, but he moved to Korea to attend university – he lived with his grandparents, and he started his supposedly respectable academic career as a lawyer – but his true love remained music, so when he got the offer to join the company, he left the university behind, and he never looked back. He also wrote the majority of the songs, and he was the heart of every party. Though, he couldn’t see colors, he was seeing only black and white, therefore he only wore black or white clothes, and had black tattoos only – a Chinese poem on his left bicep, a few birds flying through left side, and a complicated alchemist circle on his right forearm. That one was sort of a couple tattoo with Yuta – they were both anime nerds, and they both had tattoos inspired by Full Metal Alchemist.

 

Although he couldn’t see colors, he wasn’t colorblind, he told the band. Apparently, it was a common soulmate sign in his family – not being able to see colors until he meets his soulmate. He said he was used to living without colors, but he would like to see what the hype about color red was about.

 

Yuta was a Japanese guy with the biggest smile they ever seen, the prettiest face they ever met and the foulest mouth they ever heard. Which was impressive, given the fact that Korean was his second language only. And that Hyuk was amongst them. Yuta started studying Korean to read the name written on his wrist – and he moved to Korea to find its owner. But he was casted, and he debuted – and for a long time, he had to refrain from finding his soulmate.

 

But, as he often explained, he felt quite _comfortable_ with his bandmates, and it wasn’t like he was lonely, so it was okay. He even had the mentioned “couple tattoo” with his best friend Johnny (his right calf looked like a robotic leg), had a Japanese style snake on the left side of his chest and on one of his fingers there was a small sword poking through the inner side of his finger.

 

So, all of them, and a few others – fans, coworkers, etc. – has gathered to their high-class apartment to celebrate the finishing of their new album. Everyone wrote some off the melodies or the lyrics, and – to add more reasons to celebrate – there was a track featuring the young rapper prodigy Lee Taeyong aka TY – Yuta’s soulmate.

 

And while Hyuk was very happy that his friend found his soulmate, he was drunk enough to care more about his personal little audience – that he decided he liked enough to give them a little show, so he grabbed Sungjae’s hips – the boy was enjoying the last drops of the champagne – and pulled him close for a kiss.

 

Sungjae wrapped his arms around Hyuk’s neck as he pressed his lips against his friends’. In mere seconds they were holding a full make-out session in front of everyone, which, if everyone was completely honest with themselves, wasn’t rare either in time or in the room. Most of the groupies had a moment where they had to sit down – it wasn’t everyday _they_ saw two hot dudes sucking tongues.

 

Or have a chance to make out with them, like that rather lucky fan sandwiched between Taehyung and Jimin on the couch. The two boys did everything and everything to make the girl – and each other, of course – feel good. There were hands everywhere, on everyone, and moans louder than the music blasting from the speakers.

 

In another corner of the living room, there stood Wheein managing – and winning – a beer drinking contest. She laughed at something one of the guys said, and her gaze met with Hyuk’s. The singer smiled in the kiss he was still sharing with Sungjae, and Wheein raised her cup to greet him. Sungjae pulled away to see what was going on, just enough time for Jimin to reach them and pull Hyuk down for another kiss. Sungjae laughed at them and left for a pretty blonde girl who had the bed eyes for him by the window.

 

“I see you _are_ enjoying yourself” Jimin said with a smirk when he pulled away. He cupped Hyuk’s half-hard dick in his palm. “Maybe a bit too much.”

 

Hyuk grunted in response, his voice deeper and raspier from the alcohol and the lust. “Can’t blame me if I have all these pretty boys throwing themselves at me.”

 

Jimin laughed. “Have you seen Yuta? I’d like to make out with him too.”

 

“Am I not enough for you?”

 

“Oh, honey, you know that you are more than enough,” Jimin laughed. “But Yuta has nicer lips.”

 

The other looked somewhat offended. “Our lips are very similar.”

 

“True.” Jimin pecked at said lips again. “Yuta’s are softer, though.”

 

“Well, too bad. He left to his room a while ago with his boytoy.”

 

“Define ‘a while ago’. Is that period of time short enough to have me joined?”

 

Hyuk shrugged. “You never know with them.”

 

Jimin smirked at that. “Well, hopefully Taeyong doesn’t mind a third party,” he turned on his heels and made his way towards Yuta’s room. Hyuk walked to the kitchen area for another bottle of beer.

 

“’Supp Wheeinnie?” He asked, leaning against the kitchen island. The girl snorted.

 

“Don’t, you asshat. I’m not helping you with _that_.”

 

“Who said anything about my painful but rather pleasant erection?”

 

Wheein licked her lips seductively. “You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” When Hyuk smirked back at her, she pushed him away. “In your dreams, Han.”

 

“You’re heartless, Wheeinnie,” Hyuk pouted. “Just a kiss, I promise you wouldn’t regret.”

 

“I saw where your mouth was barely two hours ago, and I’m pretty sure I’d regret my whole life if my mouth went anywhere near yours.” Despite her harsh words, she laughed and patted Hyuk on his back. “But keep dreaming, love.”

 

“You’re too mean to my poor heart. But okay, I am a gentleman-” Wheein snorted again, “- and as that, I won’t force myself on you. But damn, girl, even Yuta managed to find his soulmate before I got a kiss from you.”

 

Yeah, Yuta finding his soulmate – Taeyong – was quite legendary. More like, not finding him was.

 

Yuta lived in Osaka for eighteen years, when he decided to move to Korea with the intention to find his soulmate, since, you know, if the name written on your wrist is Korean, then probably you have better chances finding that person in Korea. He was searching everywhere – mainly is Seoul though, for financial reasons -, but he had no luck. His parents had been supportive, but only under the condition that he finds a job in Korea to make ends meet and not to live off of their money. So, Yuta worked at many places at the same time – as a dance instructor, holding classes for elderly women who wanted to stay fit, as an assistant coach at a soccer club for children, as helper at a flower shop, and as a drummer for a smaller band that played in a coffeeshop every night. Drumming was a skill he learned when he was still a child and his parents decided he needed something that tires him out. The band wasn’t bad, but they were nothing extraordinary, so it actually came as a surprise when a lady gave him a business card and told him to audition at the company she worked at. And Yuta did.

 

And it was an even bigger surprise when he passed. He met Johnny, who was another trainee at the instrumental department, and hit it off right after a dumb joke about Yuta looking like a shounen-ai character. They became friends, and they were more than comfortable with each other. Yuta liked Johnny’s chillness, and Johnny was all for Yuta’s sarcastic remarks. They were a good pair together, and when the rest of the band got into the company, they fit right in like missing puzzle pieces.

 

And despite in Korea there were very few rock bands that made it big, they got fairly popular, but the real success was based on their fans overseas. Mainly because someone showed a song to a producer that was a pretty big name in the US, and that someone not only managed their debut there but organized a tour as well. Since then their albums sold faster than candies.

 

Of course, training and debuting meant that Yuta had to lay down the soulmate project. Not only him – Taehyung whined through the entire time they were in the States, missing Jimin, despite _still_ hearing each other in their minds. And the others were either not as invested in the soulmate topic as him (Hyuk seemed to hate the concept) or were more patient than him (although Sungjae went through a smaller army of people), Yuta and Taehyung remained the only desperate people.

 

So, with Jimin’s blessing, of course, they found solace in each other embraces. And beds. And in others’ beds. Together. Wheein was the member who could confirm this from first-hand experience: she accidentally opened the door – the door of her _own_ hotel room, mind you – on them one night in Seattle, and she immediately left to Hyuk’s room and complained for the rest of their stay in the city, - the mental image of Yuta being pinned to the bed by Taehyung scarred the members’ minds forever, not only Wheein’s - and refused to even step in her room afterwards. Yuta and Taehyung didn’t. Hyuk didn’t either, so he was ordered to carry the bassist’s stuff to his own room and share the room with Wheein. What surprised him was the fact that he wasn’t made to sleep on the floor. Although she _did_ tell him if he dares to put his filthy hands anywhere near her body, she will chop them off and shove them so far in his ass that he would be able to wave at people if he opened his mouth.

 

After they were back to Korea, the managers – mainly Junmyeon – told Yuta that they had a little surprise for him, and they announced that they will collaborate with the new rap genius, TY. Most of them furrowed their brows at that. Collab with a _rapper_? As a _rock band_?

 

Honestly, Yuta – and most of the members - couldn’t give a flying fuck about rap, and the managers knew that. Anyways, they were willing to meet with that TY guy, who was supposed to come to the tattoo parlor. Neither of them looked him up though, which earned a funny and an exasperated look from Yongguk and Junmyeon, the latter deadpanning then that rapping god TY’s real name was Lee Taeyong and that he swears to god he doesn’t _understand_ how they survived the first 18-20 years of their lives without Junmyeon and Yongguk.

 

Now _that_ made Yuta a bit more excited. He but kissed Junmyeon and called him the savior of Yuta’s life, and was jittery for the rest of the time they waited for Taeyong. Everyone was curious, of course, but each and every member - and Jimin, and the managers – knew how much this whole thing meant for Yuta. They were curious what kind of person would fit their Japanese friend.

 

Jimin closed the parlor for the time of meeting, and he and Taehyung were hanging in the window, closely pressed to each other, noses against the glass, watching if someone that could potentially be a rap star was coming.

 

Lee Taeyong was nothing Yuta expected and everything he secretly wanted. The boy was a bit shorter than Yuta himself, skinnier, and looked timid. His face, oh _god_ , his face was maybe even prettier than Yuta’s and – as Johnny whispered to Hyuk as Yuta and Taeyong stood in front each other for a solid minute – they looked like a couple straight – Hyuk snorted at that word – out of a manga.

 

Taeyong arrived with his manager, Taeil, who seemed composed enough to greet the people around them and was aware enough to nudge his protegee too. Taeyong said a timid ‘Hello!’ more to the nothing than to the people around them. Not to mention he possibly didn’t even blink since he spotted Yuta, which was a bit creepy – in everyone’s opinion except Yuta. Yuta only smiled back with the most dazzling smile he every gave anyone.

 

“Hi” he stepped closer. “My name is Nakamoto Yuta.”

 

“Hi Yuta,” Taeyong said. “I’m Lee Taeyong.”

 

“Hi, Taeyong.”

 

“Hi, Taeyong” the band and the managers echoed behind Yuta – rather cheekily, not that Yuta cared about anything else beside Taeyong at the moment.

 

Bored with the newly found soulmates, Junmyeon stepped forward, and started to talk to Taeil. Yongguk soon joined them, and everyone was soon deep in conversation, full of ideas how could the Demigods collaborate with TY.

 

Everyone, except Yuta and Taeyong. Not that they noticed that the pair disappeared, until Jimin asked: “Hey, where are the lovebirds?”

 

Everyone in the parlor stopped to look around but Jimin was right: no Yuta or no Taeyong in sight. It took like 20 seconds for them to hear the sounds coming from upstairs though, so with a big groan Junmyeon offered to buy lunch in a faraway place and wait there until YuTae 2.0 (Taehyung declared himself as the original Tae in YuTae) finished whatever they were doing.

 

They had to stay for hours.

 

And ever since, they were basically inseparable. And sexually very, _very_ active. So right now, back the party, Hyuk mentally wished luck for Jimin. Let him have his threesome with them.

 

Sungjae stumbled in the kitchen. “I want pizza” he stated. He leaned in Hyuk’s embrace. “I’m gonna order pizza.”

 

“That’s, like, a really good idea. Let’s order pizza! I want pizza too, dudes.” Suddenly Johnny was towering above Wheein, using her head as an armrest. “Or, like…. two pizzas!”

 

“Whoa, two pizzas” Sungjae nodded. “Let’s order two pizzas!”

 

“Bro…”

 

“Bro…”

 

Wheein rolled her eyes. “You two… just… go away… I’m gonna order pizza, enough for the party.”

 

“You are the best bro, Wheeinnie” Johnny grinned. “Thank you.”

 

The girl flashed a wicked smile at him. “Of course, I am. But thank Hyuk instead, he’s the one paying.”

 

“Hey! I never agreed to feed these bottom pits!”

 

“Your card in my hand says otherwise.” Wheein held up said object as she swayed her way out. “Deal with it, loser.”

 

Sungjae and Johnny followed her, to help her with their constructive criticism regarding her taste in pizzas, leaving Hyuk in the kitchen a guy eye-fucking him, and two girls making out by the table. He grinned at the guy and turned around to make himself another drink. He decided to go with whisky this time, feeling fancy. And a bit petty, if Wheein took his card, he will drink her damned whisky.

 

As he poured the alcohol on the ice in the glass, he felt a pair of arms around his torso, hands a bit too touchy around sensitive areas.

 

“Hi, sexy” a voice whispered in his neck, mouth gently brushing against his skin, and Hyuk relaxed a bit.

 

“Hello, gorgeous” Hyuk leaned his head back, enjoying the way the other peppered small butterfly kisses against his throat. “Where is your better half, Tae?”

 

“Enjoying Yuta’s and Taeyong’s lips, without me. So, I came to have fun with you. You seemed too lonely for someone so good looking.”

 

“Sungjae ditched me for pizza. What about the girl you were making out with earlier?”

 

“She had to go and throw up. I suppose the last tequila was a bit much for her poor soul. Why, wanna fill in her place?” Taehyung grinned. Hyuk turned around, still in Taehyung’s arms, but having a bit more dominant position. “Maybe.”

 

Hyuk didn’t know who leaned in, and it didn’t even matter, but they soon found themselves sucking faces against the countertop. Hyuk slid his hands on Taehyung’s butt – Jimin was a lucky, _lucky_ man – and grabbed it hard. Taehyung moaned in the kiss, pulling Hyuk closer, pushing their crotches together. They were both pretty breathless when they parted, saliva smeared on their lips. Taehyung smirked.

 

“Jiminnie was right. Yuta’s lips are softer.”

 

Before Hyuk could even think of a response, Sungjae stumbled trough the kitchen with a great speed.

 

“Pizza! My pizza is here!”

 

Hyuk and Taehyung looked at each other, then followed their guitarist.

 

Sungjae was at the door already, tearing it wide open. “Pizza!” he shouted in ecstasy. In front of him there was a pizza boy, holding like six family sized pizza in his hands, effectively covering his face.

 

“Uhm hi” came a voice from behind the pile. “Not to overstep, but could someone take a few boxes away?”

 

Johnny was already there, taking the top three boxes and strolling back to the kitchen with them, paying no attention to anything beside his precious pizzas. Now that his face was visible, Sungjae could take a look at him. He was a bit shorter than the guitarist himself, had a handsome face, and was… bald…

 

“Oh, pizza guy is cute. Can you be ordered too?”

 

“Uhm… I don’t think so? No one has ever asked before…” The guy seemed flustered, and Hyuk personally couldn’t decide whether the pink color on the guy’s face was due to that, the dark or the fact that he just carried six family pizzas to the tenth floor.

 

“Don’t mind him, he’s hella drunk” Tae said with a tipsy smile, as he moved to free the guy from his burden. “You _do_ look nice, though. Thank you for the pizza!” He shouted, as he followed Johnny to the kitchen.

 

“Uhm… that’s my job….?” Pizzaguy mumbled as he shifted from one leg to other.

 

“You’re doing your job well” Sungjae slurred, and he leaped forward to kiss the guy. He put his arms around the other’s neck, so his right forearm was visible to Hyuk. And, boy, he saw things.

 

The white stars, Sungjae’s soulmate mark started expanding. First the dark blue color around the individual dots, slowly spreading u to his elbow, drawing other, smaller stars on it’s way, then lighter shades of blue, purple and pink adding to the mix, up until the universe was drawn on Sungjae’s forearm.

 

He has found his soulmate.

 

“Uhm, guys? You obviously have better things to do than listening to me, but you should detach yourselves a bit.” Hyuk said. “Guys…” he tried again when he saw that literally no one cared about what he had to say. “For fuck’s sake!” He grabbed his friend by the back of his collar and pulled him away.

 

“Fuck you, Sanghyuk, why are you such a dick?” Sungjae complained.

 

“Look at your arm, moron.”

 

Sungjae looked at his arm. From an outsider’s perspective, Hyuk could confirm that it was funny to watch as the realization hit his friend, his eyes big and round, lips parted and everything. Then he launched himself again to the still flustered pizza guy, kissing him and dragging him inside the apartment, then inside his room.

 

Hyuk didn’t see either of them till next day afternoon. Then he also learned that pizza guy’s name was Peniel.


End file.
